Across the Hall
by fairytail dreamer
Summary: AH;M;Dribble fic. Perving on her neighboughr, internally gloating at his ex. All's fair in love and war, right? UD everyday. mature content.
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: Due to writes block I'm giving my brain a little creative challenge. 30 mins of writing a day and post! UD everyday! Let me know what you think._

_**Across the Hall**_

_I don't love you any more._

"Ouch," I spat out by accident, slapping my hand across my mouth.

I didn't mean to get caught up in someone else's argument. It was almost impossible though through these thin walls.

Edward didn't love her anymore? It wasn't something I didn't already know, really.

I pulled my ear away from the wall – What?I was curious to what was going on. This had been a long drawn process going on for the past three months.

Next door, Edward and Tanya, had been saying the long good buy for a while now. It was all her doing. She had moved out three months ago but had yet to actually move out. Least I hadn't saw her pack up her things.

The argument was old. From the walls I knew things hadn't been good for six months. It was three months ago when Edward wanted to break up and Tanya left, not to be seen for two weeks and now every other day it was this. The arguing. I hadn't heard Edward being quite so vocal before.

He seemed shy. We would pass one another in the hall and we would talk a little. We used to talk more but these days he looked worn out and often had Tanya on his heels. I had became accustomed to the small smile and a brief hello in passing these days.

He was beautiful. Some kind of unearthly gorgeous. It would be a lie if I said I didn't fancy him, but then again I think everyone in the block fancied him.

He was tall, some mad out of place copper hair that made all the girls want to reach out and touch him and eyes so green... Jesus I'm flushing at the thought.

Edward Cullen could have anyone he wanted. That was the long and short of it.

And it looked like he didn't want little Miss Perfect, for some reason.

I could understand her trying to keep him, for her to come around and talk him out of breaking up, but now it was plain embarrassing on the girl. She needed to walk away with her dignity before it was all gone.

It wasn't that he was mean to her. I had first hand account at the downfall of the relationship through the shitty paper thin walls and he had tired to be the gentleman. He had offered to move out and let her keep the apartment. She didn't want the "shit hole" as she called it.

The apartment block wasn't the best, but it wasn't the worse. She didn't have to be mean. I liked my place. And most importantly, I could afford it.

So she left.

Sort of.

Like I said, she had never packed up her things.

With a smash from the through the wall, I heard their apartment door bang closed. Clearly she was done for tonight. Back in a few more days, no doubt...

Knowing that tonight's performance was over, I sat back down on that couch and reached for my book. I made several attempts to start it but I couldn't concentrate.

What I was thinking about was Edward. His poor face. He had looked so tired, struggled with any form of conversation. Yet he always had a small smile for me.

I moved in almost a year ago and when I caught sight of him, I wanted him. It was bad to think about another woman's man, but I did. When I was new here we would talk in the lifts and it came to us both so easy.

It was a stupid thought. That easy conversation made me think that we were somehow meant.

I shook my head and threw the book to the side.

Tanya would be back. She was resilient like that. And one of these days, she would talk him into being with her again.

_**Please let me know what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Random fact: Across the Hall was one of the suggested names that was put up for the Series, Friends.**_

_**Thank for the support guys! **_

**Across the Hall**

"Good morning" I called out to him as I closed my door behind me, placing my keys and wallet into my purse.

"Is it?" Was the low, croke return I got back.

Turning around I met his face. Pale, dark eyes, his hair more messed up than usual. Also he wasn't wearing his sharp suit that he usually wore. He was in sweats instead with some battered t-shirt. He still looked good though.

"Casual Friday?" I asked with a small smile and a raised eyebrow. He greeted me with a small smile back, and though I knew it was plastered on just to amuse me, it still made my heart stutter.

I needed to stop this. This _thing_. My lust filled thoughts.

He shook his head to answer me. "No. I'm not working today. Actually, I'm in the middle of moving Tanya out." He shrugged.

I wasn't surprised and I didn't pretend to be. I had heard it go on for months.

I nodded in response "I thought something had been off for some time now," I told him sympathetically.

"Some time? What gave you that idea, Bella?" He smiled a little tense smile. "The fact that she hasn't lived here for months?"

"I didn't mean to be rude." I apologised, dropping my eyes. I should never have made the comment. He wouldn't want me to be aware that his relationship had been slowly heading down the toilet for the past six months.

He laughed a little as he leaned up against the door of his apartment. "Bella Swan, you are never rude. It's been a long night. I didn't mean to sound like I was snapping. Despite how I'm looking, this is the most relived I've felt in months. It's over. She's-I'm packing up her stuff and... and no more arguments." He sighed and closed his eyes.

He was shattered, completely worn out and I could understated the relief he talked about.

His eyes snapped open. "Anyway. I should let you get to work," He shrugged. "Maybe I'll catch you around later."

The music pulsed against my wall and all I could hear was the loud boom of Emmett's voice over the top of it and it was driving me insane.

It was like a frat party next door.

Going by the look on Edwards face this morning however, it looked like a good drink was what he was needing so I wasn't going to go next door and bitch. It was a Friday night after all. It was only bad luck that tonight I was stuck inside and having to listen.

I headed for bed knowing I was going to to anything but sleep. Perhaps though, maybe I would hear Edwards voice through the wall.

Throwing myself into bed, I instantly jumped back up with fright at the knocking on my apartment door.

_**Please let me know what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n; sorry its late. I had a killer assingment I needed to get finished. All done!_

**Across the Hall**

Do I answer it?

I sit up in bed and hear someone bang the door again.

No. I'm not answering it. They're drunk. It will be Emmett. It always is.

I like Emmett, but he can be a little too loud at times. It's not a bad thing. Just not something I want to put up with at one in the morning.

I lay back down and heard the door bang again.

They don't know that I'm in here. It's not like I sit in _every_ Friday night so they wont be surprised if I don't get an answer.

Besides, I'm sober and they are, no doubt, three waisted guys, looking for carry on. Well, least Emmett will be. Jasper is a little more sedate. And so is Edward.

Emmett is Edwards cousin. He's married to some painfully attractive blonde who goes by the name Rosalie. I don't talk much to her. She's friends, with what I can tell, with Tanya. Tanya was never my biggest fan and I don't know why, really. Jasper on the other hand is the quiet one who went to school with Edward and is engaged to Alice. Alice strangely enough used to go to school with me back in Forks and it was purely coincidence that we had met one another through Jasper and Edward again over the past year. She hates Tanya and avoids the place like the plague. Well except now she comes to visit me when Jasper visits Edward.

It's good to catch up with Alice after not hearing from one another all those years. It wasn't that we weren't friends, we just didn't go around in the same circles. She was my lab partner in biology and we had always go along and even did the odd thing together. We simply weren't joined a the hip though.

So Alice visited me and we had somehow became a little closer than how we had been back in high school. Our friendship had yet to go beyond a cup of coffee though, despite her telling me everything in its gory detail.

The banging on the door stopped and I pulled the covers up over me once again, settling in for tonight.

I could still hear them through the walls. Nothing more than mumbles with the music mottling their voices, thought.

* * *

><p>I hadn't saw any more of Edward or the motley crew for the rest of the weekend.<p>

Edward and I often passed one another in the hall on our way to work but I never saw him when I left. Nothing in the hallway at night either. Nothing. It was unusual because I would usually be home before he was and would hear him coming home.

_What? _

_I said we had thin walls. _

I wasn't lying. It's one of those typical neighbourly things that you notice.

Besides, I was concerned about his well being. He had only got himself out of a long term relationship a few days ago. I was only praying he didn't try to off himself.

Not that I think he would. It was him who ended the relationship.

But what if he was depressed?

Na, I bet he's glad he got rid of her. All perfect hair and clothes. Gorgeous, tall, ass like a model. Yep. I bet he's glad to be through with her.

Letting the thought go, I shook my head. It wasn't as if I was his baby sitter.

I'll see him soon enough.

I'm sure.

Please let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Across the Hall**

_Slam_

My ears pricked up at Edwards door being banged closed.

He was still alive.

Sitting down my coffee, I rushed to the door, hopeful to catch him in the hallway as he waited on the elevator. My left leg bent backwards fighting on a high heel as my right foot tried to get it on all by its self. I wobbled about on one foot and my tight pencil skirt, and before I could reach to grab balance, I was falling face first into the carpet.

It didn't slow me down for long. I was instantly fixing my shoes then I heard the lift door open and close.

_He's away. And I never saw him._

Is it wrong to go chasing after a guy who only just broke up with his girlfriend? Last thing he would be interested in would be a date, never mind me.

I wanted to pout but no one would have saw it so what was the point.

Making my way back to the kitchen I finished off my mug of coffee, slumping in the bar stool, defeated.

Slowly I finished off my breakfast and gathered my things and made my way to the elevator and made my start to the day.

Waiting on it, it pinged open and he was standing right in front of me. "Edward," I squealed, surprised to see him.

_Yep, playing it cool. Take it down a couple of octaves, Bella._

He stood there in old jeans that were covered in splats of paint and slung low on his hips. His t-shirt was covered in paint too. In his hands he held a Starbucks coffee and today's newspaper. "Bella," He greeted with that warm smile. "You're out the door sharp this morning." _See_ _it wasn't only me who noticed these neighbourly things. _

I shrugged. "I woke up early," To try and look pretty for you. "Aren't you working today?" I nodded to the paint splatted clothing he was making look so good. I could see the waistband of his boxers.

_An Armani man._

A flash of discomfort made its way across his face and was gone again, instantly. "No. My boss told me I was to take a week off after my break up." He rolled his shoulders, clearly not wanting to talk about it. "He's a friend and made me do it. So I'm decorating. Tanya didn't want the apartment so I'm redecorating. A pink bedroom was never my thing." He laughed dryly.

_Pink._

"Pink," I shouted out surprised and shook my head. "Is a pink bedroom anyone's thing?" Pink. God, this poor man. No wonder he dumped that bitch. Emasculating him like that. Ugh. "Maybe you can show me once your done." Oh sweet Jesus. Did I just try to invite myself into his bedroom?

Clearly I did because Edwards eyebrows went shooting into his hair line.

"I mean... you know..." Shh Bella, shhh. I closed my mouth.

He gave his shit eating smile to me and I did't know if it was because he was laughing with me or laughing at me because I was such a tit.

_I'm guessing the latter._

"You know, you should. If you're free tonight, come over."

Wait? Was that an invite out of politeness or a date.

_Date!_

No, no. It was him being polite.

_Or maybe it was him thinking he had something going since I had invited myself into his bedroom._

_And he was newly single._

_God it was getting warm in here. _

"I could cook dinner. You know since I don't have that much else to do today. I can slave over a hot stove just for you." He winked.

_Fuck._

_Date!_

_Don't blush, Bella. Don't blush._

Too late.


	5. Chapter 5

_a/n; sorry guys, I know, I know! I should be on the naughty list. I lied! Truth is I cant always get to my laptop. Future ref; my boyfriend lives along way away and when I see him, my laptop stays at home! I with try at least one extra ud today. _

_**Across the Hall**_

What did I wear?

Standing in front of my wardrobe with a towel around me, I was freshly showered. Legs shaved and even managed to squeeze the last of the hair removal cream out of the tube to do my bikini like. It's a little over the top, but like every good girl scout, I was taught always to be prepared.

Okay, I never was a girl scout, but I did have a dad who was a cop. His thoughts on always being prepared included pepper spray and loose change in case my cell phone died.

But I still don't know what to wear. Did I go with jeans or something more dressy? Was it a polite invite or a date?

He only split from his girlfriend, of course it was a polite invite.

_Polite invite or not, I was still at least prepared for anything that may go down in the bedroom. _

Shameless hussy. Putting out in the first date/polite invite.

_Fuck you._

Stop talking with yourself Bella and focus on covering your ass. Underwear?

I made my way to mu underwear drawer and picked out something, well, rather boring. My underwear collection had never been an exciting affair. Moving on I dressed with jeans, chucks and a nice little black tee that was casual.

He had been painting all day, I doubted that I would find him in a tux.

With a quick run of my hand through my hair, I was good to go.

Grabbing one of the wine bottles out the rack, I made my way to him.

His door swung open and he was standing in a pair of neat fitting jeans (minus the paint, this time) and a grey v-neck t-shirt with his hair a casual mess as it always was.

He was effortlessly sexy, and though I had saw him wear this before, the fact he had got changed for me, made me melt.

"I'm not too early, am I?" I knew I was late. I spent too long dancing in front of my wardrobe trying to decided what to wear. He wasn't going to say that though. Edward had manners and he never actually gave me a time to arrive.

"You are just in time," He smiled, opening the door further, letting me in.

I passed him the bottle as I took a look around. It was the mirror image of my apartment but it looked a lot more like a girl lived in this apartment than in mine.

I'm guessing Tanya was in charge of decorating every room.

_No wonder he was quick to look out the paint brush._

"I have a bottle open. Would you like a glass of that first?" He asked as he placed his hand on the low of my back and made me melt simultaneously. I couldn't speak. I nodded a yes.

He directed me towards the kitchen – like I didn't know where it was – and removed his hand to pour me a glass.

_Screw the wine, please put your hand back there. Pretty please_.

The heat from the kitchen helped disguise my blush as the steam from the spaghetti surrounded me.

Trying keep my head, I tried for conversation. "So did you get all of your bedroom painted?" I asked.

He scrathed the back of his head as he took a seat at his breakfast conter and pulling out one of the stools for me. "Yeh. I'm pretty beat with it. It looks better though," A lazy smile played on his lips "Maybe I'll show you after dinner." Yes please.

"Do you plan on decorating the full apartment?" I asked.

Taking a sip of wine, he then nodded. "Yeh. It could do with it and it will help with market value." He shrugged.

Wait? He was selling up? "You're leaving?"


End file.
